


Assorted Saiyuki drabbles

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: An extremely old joke, Cooking, Drabble, Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kappa, Reading, Teasing, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-25
Updated: 2006-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Assorted Saiyuki drabbles

 

"I wish it'd stop raining," Goku whined. "Everything smells of wet --

"-- monkey," Gojyo finished.

"-- dragon," Goku snarled. "Don't call me a monkey!"

"It _has_ been raining a rather long time," Hakkai said mildly. "Twenty days, at least."

"Huh," Sanzo said, staring out moodily at the soggy landscape. He blinked at the torrent before them. "Is that --"

"The pleasant little stream that small children paddled in the last time we were here?" Hakkai said. "Yes."

"I think we're in for another twenty days of this," Sanzo said sourly. "At least."

With a self-satisfied chirrup, Jeep transformed around them into a boat.  


 

* * * * *

 

"If you're going out for cigarettes, could you get a bag of dry catfood?" Hakkai said. "Jeep likes the chicken-flavour."

"Why can't he live on scraps and mice?" Gojyo muttered quietly, in case feelings were hurt. He obediently went to the supermarket, and picked up some washing-up liquid too. They were running low. Hakkai liked it when he noticed that sort of thing.

His dinner was ready when he returned. They ate, and talked, and laughed. Gojyo wondered if being married was like this. It wasn't a topic to raise around Hakkai.

Not that he _objected_ to living in sin.  


 

* * * * *

 

"Here."

A bowl of something hard and brown landed in front of Gojyo.

"What the hell's this?" he said.

"Rice," Sanzo said, in a murderous tone. He flung a bowl at Hakkai.

"It's got a nice nutty flavour," Hakkai said, chewing determinedly and drinking water by the litre. "Did you use _all_ our salt, Sanzo?"

"Why don't we just scrape up some shit from the road? It'd be better than this," Gojyo said.

"Hey!" Goku said, holding his bowl out for seconds. "There's nothing wrong with Sanzo's cooking!"

Sanzo glared at him suspiciously, then refilled the bowl with grim satisfaction.

* * * * *

 

"And that's why you should sell me your soul," Crowley finished.

"Huh," Sanzo said. "No."

"There's no future in Buddhism, you know," Crowley said. "Or rather there is. All that reincarnation business, which you're supposed to want to stop. Join my people's scheme and you can be assured of no more future lives! You've killed a lot of people, in a way you _deserve_ to be damn--" He dived out the window as Sanzo shot at him.

"I deserve a bit of peace and quiet without morons bothering me for once," Sanzo muttered, and went back to reading his newspaper.

 

* * * * *

 

"Is this a Shih Tzu?" Goku whispered, prodding the dog warily.

"Yeah, 'cos it only has dogs in it," Gojyo said. "Ow!"

Sanzo slid the fan back into his sleeve. "Shut it," he said. "If you morons hadn't maxed out the card _again_ we wouldn't have to take this stupid job."

"What do _we_ know about judging dog shows?" Gojyo muttered. 

Sanzo pointed to Hakkai, who was prattling about pedigrees, and handing out blue ribbons. " _Someone's_ good at handling dumb animals," he said. "Of course, he gets enough experience."

Gojyo scowled, and decided to save a dogturd for Sanzo's dinner.

 

* * * * *

 

The music was back. Right at the edge of his hearing, Sanzo could make out some sort of tune. It was annoyingly tantalizing and kept worming its way into his consciousness. _Morons_ , he thought, directing vague ire at whoever was responsible. It was far worse than music he could properly hear. When he realised he'd been moving in time with it he grimaced and pulled the other sleeve off with deliberate gracelessness, flopping into bed.

*

In the other room, Hakkai sighed at the incessant tinny _boom-shika-shika_ coming from the motel's cheap TV.

"Turn the porn _off_ , Gojyo," he said long-sufferingly.

 

* * * * *

 

"Shut _up!_ "

The blow stung, and Goku retreated into momentary silence, his hand protectively over the reddened side of his face. He got hit the most, when all he wanted was have Sanzo pay him attention. It wasn't fair. Hakkai was hardly ever hit, and Sanzo'd even _talk_ to him sometimes. 

Goku thought he should try to copy Hakkai. He should be quiet and laugh at himself, and find a way of just _looking_ at Gojyo so he'd shut up. That was a neat trick. He'd start by being quieter.

Maybe Sanzo'd _like_ him if he was more like Hakkai.

 

* * * * * 

"I am _sick_ of travelling with you morons," Sanzo said in what was for him a polite voice.

"Well, man proposes, the gods dispose," Hakkai said with his quiet little laugh. "I for one am happy to see you again."

"That's one of us," Gojyo muttered.

"Are these pills _really_ our food?" Goku whined, playing unhappily with the packets.

"Just. Get. In. The. Damn. Jeep," Sanzo said. "And shut _up!_ "

"Jeep's learned a new trick," Hakkai said proudly. "Go on, Jeep!"

The little dragon transformed into a gleaming, huge, _silent_ spaceship with miles of corridors between cabins.

Sanzo almost smiled.

* * * * *

 

"What's this?"

Gojyo lifted the little cup carefully and sniffed. It smelled like distilled Hakkai-effort, smooth, clean and perfect.

"It's a flavoured tea. They only had one box of it in the shop."

Hakkai was smiling hopefully, and Gojyo decided it wasn't worth saying these things always smelled better than they tasted. He took a hesitant sip and another, seeing Hakkai's face light up, like he thought he'd really done something good, like he thought Gojyo would be happy.

Hakkai looked so pleased, so simply good to look at.

The tea was delicious.


End file.
